A Ronmione Story: Could it be?
by HarryPotterrules1
Summary: Hermione and Ron have been best friends since birth. When they both receive letters saying they have been accepted into Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, they are both ecstatic. **FULL SUMMARY INSIDE**
1. Trailer

Hey so this is my first Harry Potter fanfic story-Ronmione!

Could it be?

Hermione and Ron have been best friends since birth. Their parents had been best friends and now they are best friends. When they both receive letters saying they have been accepted into Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, they are both ecstatic. Over the years the friends become closer then in their final year, one drunken evening during the holidays and they are sharing a flat together Hermione reveals her one wish- she wants a baby. That night they end up sleeping together and it alters their friendship forever. Follow the two in their story which will include:

_Friendship_

_*Ron is tickling Hermione*_

_Hermione: AHHHHH Ron stop it!_

_Ron: *smirking and laughing* Haha! No way! This is fun!_

_Secrets getting revealed_

_Hermione: *very drunk* Ron do you know what my one wish is?_

_Ron: *also very drunk* What is it mione? You know you can tell me anything_

_Hermione: *hiccups* I want a baby_

_Ron: well maybe I can help *leans in and kisses her*_

_Hurt_

_Hermione: Ron I'm not pregnant! I'm never going to be a mum!_

_*She hugs into him crying into his chest*_

_Ron: Shhhh it will be ok mione._

_Drama_

_Hermione: *crying*Ron I'm pregnant but you're not the dad!_

_Ron: *shocks* What!_

Starring:

Emma Watson as Hermione Granger

_*shows Hermione giggling at one of Ron's jokes*_

Rupert Grint as Ron Weasly

_*shows Ron twirling Hermione around.*_

Daniel Radcliffe as Harry Potter

Bonnie Wright as Ginny Armstrong (had to change last name)

_*shows Harry talking to Ginny and her giggling at him*_

Matthew Lewis as Neville Longbottom

Evanna Lynch as Luna Lovegood

_*shows Luna and Neville holding hands then kissing.*_

And Tom Felton as Draco Malfoy

_*shows Draco and Ron arguing.*_

In A Ronmione Story: Could it be?

Coming soon to a fanfiction near you!

Look out for the link to the trailer on you tube on my page!

Please tell me what you think!


	2. The start

So here it is. Chapter one. So sorry it took so long. Will try and have the chapters out quicker. Please tell me what you guys think.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 1<span>

She couldn't believe it. She couldn't believe that she Hermione Granger was a witch. She couldn't believe her best friend was telling her that they had both been accepted into Hogwarts. Hogwarts. The school of witchcraft and wizardry. The place her parents had once told her- they had met. She was seven when they told her about the place of course they never told her she they were magic folk…they didn't get a chance to. They had both died in a car crash when she was nine. From then on she lived alone.

"Hermione are you listening to me?"

She looked up being knocked out of her thoughts and saw her best friend since birth-Ronald (Ron for short) Weasley staring at her. She smiled at him, and shuffled her feet a little whilst blushing slightly.

"No. Ronald. Sorry I was daydreaming."

She only called him "Ronald" when she was apologizing or trying to be authoritive. She preferred to call him "Ron" it showed him that she had respect for him. He always blushed whenever she used his full name. Just like she blushed when he called her "mione" it was a sort of nickname for her but she loved it.

"You're such a nutter. I was just saying that we are both very lucky for getting in to Hogwarts and both the same year too. Mum said when she tried to enrol Charlie and Bill there was only one place provided for them so Bill had to wait until Christmas enrolment."

She smiled at him. He mother-Molly Weasley cared about her a lot. She treated her like one of her own children. Ron had 4 older brothers-Fred and George the twins and Bill and Charlie. Ron felt like the outsider most of the time but having Hermione round to their home at Christmas time was always heart warming. They were neighbours after all.

Hermione smiled at him again

"Yea. So when do we start?"

"Soon. It says 31st August."

Ron said with a slight twitch of his nose.

"That's 2 weeks away! My god! Look how many books we need."

"You will be able to afford them wont you?"

"I'm sure I will. I'll have to go to the bank and take some money out."

"Well my mum was planning on taking me and my brothers to the wizarding part of London and we were planning on stopping at Gringots…so are welcome to come with us?"

"That sounds nice."

"Great. Well I better be going. It's late."

"Ok…so what time should I come round?"

Ron smiled. He loved the way she was so well spoken. When her parents died she was very vulnerable. His mum helped her through that dark time. Eventually Hermione got herself a tutor. Or several ones. One for each subject. So eight altogether. He sometimes came round after they got home from school to just hang with her for bit as it was a bit hectic in a house full of 4 older brothers. He would often get sent away as Hermione would have her French tutor or English tutor. Of course neither of them at that time knew they were part of the magic world so Ron assumed she would continue with her tutors in secondary school too. He was wrong.

"Ron?"

It was his turn to blush and be knocked out of his thoughts.

"Uhhhh. I think about 10? Is that ok with you?"

"Perfectly fine."

"Great I'll see you tomorrow then."

They both get up and hug. This was them. Two best friends. Perfect for each other. Everyone could see it. Everyone except Ron and Hermione of course. Soon fate would kick in and there perfect lives would be turned upside down forever.

* * *

><p>So that was it. Sorry its short. I needed a catchy short start. I didn't want to put too much in because then it would ruin the story. Hope you liked it. Next one should be out soon. Please Review x<p> 


	3. Welcome to the wizarding world

Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed it really does mean the world to me. Here this is chapter 2 very VERY late Christmas present. I hoped it would be out at least 2 weeks earlier but my internet went down so yea sorry for the long wait Hope you like it.

Chapter 2

_Flashback_

_This was them. Two best friends. Perfect for each other. Everyone could see it. Everyone except Ron and Hermione of course. Soon fate would kick in and their perfect lives would be turned upside down forever._

_End of Flashback_

The next day

As Hermione walked along a very busy high street with her best friend-Ron Weasley she smiles. She felt like the luckiest girl in the world she felt. She often felt alone but when she was with Ron he made her feel like the most important person in the world.

"Hermione, did you say you wanted to take money out?"

"Uhuh"

"Ok c'mon."

They continue to walk along the street until they reach a giant white looking building with gold doors and a glass roof.

"Is this…..Gringotts?"

"Yep. It's quite strange when you first see it….but keep close to me and you'll be fine. We'll have to wait for mum as goblins run this place and they don't take kindly to children on their own."

Just at this moment Molly Weasly appeared hugging Ron and Hermione.

"Right c'mon then. Now you both keep close to me. Goblins can be very sneaky creatures so keep a close eye on that bag Hermione."

The Three off them walk in. Hermione stopped and gasped. There in front of her was a massive hall with 2 rows of desk on each side and some very weird looking creatures. She assumed those were Goblins. Molly and Ron were right they were very sneaky creatures, two tried to let them hold her bag. She starts to walk faster to catch up with mother and son as Molly is talking to one of the less sneaky goblins.

"Hermione are you ok?"

Hermione looked at Ron. He looked like his usual self except there was something about him…he was older…better looking. Since when was her best friend so good looking…?

"Yea Ron I'm fine. Are we getting money out now?"

"Yea. We need to go to our vault first yours is a little further but it's fine."

Hermione smiles as she and the two Weasleys are lead by the goblin to a strange looking car sitting on 2 poles which looked like a train track well in this case a car track. Ron helps her into the seat beside him as the Goblin starts the car. Hermione clung onto Ron tightly she felt like she was on a rollercoaster. A very weird rollercoaster. They finally stopped as the three of them got out as the Goblin stuck a gold key into a strange looking wheel. The three of them stepped back as the wheel now a door opened suddenly to reveal a massive room with a few piles of gold coins. Definitely not what she was expecting. Molly steps in whilst chatting to the Goblin. Hermione grabs Ron's arm and whispers to him.

"Ron what kind of money is that?"

"It's wizard money. Why?"

"I don't know….I was just expecting…..normal money like in our old town…."

"Oh yea…we live in a muggle place don't we?"

"Muggle?"

"Oh our term for non magic folk."

"Oh right…..but I don't understand…..does this place not except "muggle" money?"

"No….Hermione it's ok this is very confusing for you….but in this place we use magic money which is much better."

At that moment Molly appeared with two small bags of money closely followed by the Goblin. They continue down the track until they stop at another vault. The three get out followed by the goblin. He turns and looks at Mrs Weasley.

"Does Ms Granger have her key?"

The three of them look at Hermione.

"I uh….I think I might have a key somewhere…"

She checks her pocket and takes out a very small gold key with the number 312 on it.

"Is this it?"

The Goblin nods as Hermione hands him the key. The Goblin unlocks the door and stands aside for her to go in. Hermione steps forward and peers into the vault to find thousands of stacks of gold coins. She gasps. She doesn't know what to do with all of this.

"Mione how much are you taken out?"

She honestly didn't know what to say. It had been a very weird past 2 days and already Ron was acting as if this was natural to him. _Well it was_ she thought to herself. He had known since his oldest brother Charlie got his acceptance Hogwarts letter when he was just 2 years old.

"I….dont know. I don't know how much I should take out."

Ron smirked at her. It was the first time that Hermione. His Hermione had admitted to not knowing something.

"Well I suggest you take a couple of bags out as the school books are quite expensive."

"Ok."

She grabbed a couple of bags and filled them up with her gold coins and sighed with relief when she headed back to the car. After arriving back in the main hall they headed out and continued on their way.

"How about you two go into Ollivanders?"

"Ok mum. Where are you going to go?"

"I'm just going to get your school books and some browsing for your clothes. Hermione would you like me to buy your school books for you?"

"Yes please Mrs Weasley….if its not too much of a hassle."

"Of course not dear. No trouble at all. You're practically a daughter to me anyway."

Hermione smiled and handed her a bag of money as the mother and children headed their separate ways.

"What's Ollivanders?"

"The wand expert."

"Oh right."

"C'mon I think it's this way…"

He took her hand. Immediately there was a shock that surged through her. She wondered if he felt it too? He didn't seem to react so she assumed not. Was it weird she was getting feelings for her best friend? She knew him since birth it was surely natural to develop these feelings, wasn't it?

They strode along the street until they stopped at an old fashioned looking shop with a brown sign hanging up that said "Ollivander's wands. Best wand maker for over a hundred years." He lead her in as the bell on the door chimed as they walked in. A middle aged man appeared from the back of the shop.

"Ah hello you two. In for some wands I see. Right you first Mr….?

"Weasley. Ron Weasley."

"Weasley of course. I should've recognized you from your hair. This time last year your mum was in here with Fred and George. Wonderful boys."

"Yea…."

"Right ok let's see."

The man (or Mr Ollivander Hermione assumed) turned back around heading into the long corrider of boxes then walks back a few minutes later carrying a pile of long boxes (Hermione assumed they had the wands in them). He placed them on his desk and opened the top box and took out a light brown stick (_Good grief. That's a wand?" _Thought Hermione) and handed it to Ron.

Ron looked at it then at Mr Ollivander.

"Well give it a shot. Do a quick flick."

Ron waved his hand with the wand in it and the small candle which was the only light source in the shop went out.

"Hmm maybe not."

Mr Ollivander quickly lit the candle again with his own wand and opened the second box. Hermione sighed realizing this might take a while.

About an hour later…

Ron and Hermione finally left the shop with Ron still inspecting his new wand. Mr Ollivander finally decided on a core of unicorn hair. He seemed pretty pleased. She had been given a wand with the core of Dragon Heartstring. She liked her wand too but wasn't been over obsessive like Ron was. What she was seeing before was a rare sight. Ron swishing and waving his new wand. She shook her head he was such a child but she loved him. He was her best friend.

"Ronald. Shall we go and find your mum?"

Ron stopped trying to poke his eye out and looked at her.

"Yea ok…I think the book shop is along here somewhere."

The two best friends continued their way along the street. Hermione smiled to herself as Ron raced ahead still trying to practice waving his wand. She shook her head.

He was mad but she loved him.

So here it is. Not a very exciting chapter. But the next chapter will be much more exciting and out quicker depending on how many reviews I get.

Hope you liked it and feel free to review


	4. Platform Problems

Chapter 3

_Flashback_

_About an hour later…_

_Ron and Hermione finally left the shop with Ron still inspecting his new wand. Mr Ollivander finally decided on a core of unicorn hair. He seemed pretty pleased. She had been given a wand with the core of Dragon Heartstring. She liked her wand too but wasn't being over obsessive like Ron was. What she was seeing before her was a rare sight. Ron swishing and waving his new wand. She shook her head he was such a child but she loved him. He was her best friend._

_"Ronald. Shall we go and find your mum?"_

_Ron stopped trying to poke his eye out and looked at her._

_"Yea ok…I think the book shop is along here somewhere."_

_The two best friends continued their way along the street. Hermione smiled to herself as Ron raced ahead still trying to practice waving his wand. She shook her head._

_He was mad but she loved him._

_End of Flashback_

A couple of weeks later….

It is the first of September, the day Ron and Hermione start Hogwarts. Hermione is waiting at London kings cross at platform 10 on a bench. It is half past 10 and she is waiting on Ron. She looks at her ticket again which reads:

_Hermione Granger_

_One way ticket to Hogsmead_

_Friday 1__st__ September _

_Leaves at 11 o'clock_

_Platform 9 1/3 _

_Kings Cross Station_

A few moments earlier she asked a rather chubby middle aged platform assistant whose badge read "Phil" where the platform "9 1/3" was but he only laughed at her and called her barmy.

_A few minutes earlier…._

"_Excuse me."_

_Hermione asked as a tall rather chubby middle aged male platform assistant turned around. She could see his nametag read "phil"_

"_Could you tell me please sir where I might find platform nine and three quarters?"_

_She asked as the man to much of her dismay gave a loud bellow of laughter._

"_Platform nine and three quarters? Are you barmy?"_

_Hermione decided to go a bit deeper_

"_Now look here Phillip….I have here on my ticket todays date for a one way trip to hogsmead departing at platform nine and three quarters at 11 o'clock. Now if you are telling me there is no such platform I will call you barmy!"_

_She hands him her ticket smiling to herself when suddenly he sighs handing back her ticket._

"_Now look here miss I don't know what you are on about. So if you don't clear off on the count of three I will call security for playing this practical joke on me!"_

"_But…"_

"_No buts GO!"_

"_I…"_

"_SHOO OFF WITH YOU!"_

_Hermione sighed and walked off leaving the very confused but amused platform assistant._

_End of Flashback_

"HERMIONE!"

A loud voice broke her out of her thoughts as she looked up to see Ron running up to her with his suitcase trolley with his rat's cage balancing on the end. Hermione smiled and got up as Ron reached the best friends hugged.

"Ron is there really a platform nine and three quarters?"

Ron looked confused at her for a second then replied.

"Of course there is why?"

"I asked one of the platform assistants where it was….he called me barmy."

Ron looks at her for second then goes into fits of laughter. Hermione raises an eyebrow.

"How is that funny?"

"HAHAHA…..I have tears in my eyes…..I cant belive you actually asked a muggle where our platform was!"

"The muggles dont know about the platform..?"

"Yes they dont know our platform exists. Dont ask me why thats just the way it is."

"So how do we get onto the platform then?"

"Well you see the wall which has the number 9 on the left side and 10 on the otherside?"

"Uhuh?"

"We have to run straight at it."

Hermione looked at Ron with a confused looked. _ Was this some sort of joke_ she thought. Ron saw her look and smiled slightly.

"Its ok we can run at it together. I know it sounds dorkey but thats the only way to get onto the platform."

Hermione smiles at him slightly and nods.

"Ok lets ge through. Its nearly quarter to 11."

The two turn their trolleys towards the wall side by side. Ron squeezes Hermiones hand as she gasps slightly feeling that pulse of electricity run through her again.

"1...2...3!"

Ron said as he took off running at the wall with Hermione right behind him she closed her eyes as they both went right at the wall...this was so bizzare...they were going to crash into it. _Why was he making her do this?_

Suddenly she heard a loud engine and when she opened her eyes she knew he had been telling the truth. They were on a complelty different platform with the sign on the wall saying "platform nine and three quarters." She smiled as Ron walked ahead as they both gave their trolleys to the porters. The train in front of them was magnificent it had the name "Hogwarts express." on the front.

"Hermione c'mon lets find a carriage."

Ron said snapping her out of her thought yet again as they both stepped on to the train. When they finally found a carraige they sat down, she sat opposite him as they both smiled at each other. He could tell she was nervous so he did what he did best...he comforted her by taking her hand.

"Mione its going to be ok. You are going to fit in fine."

Hermione smiled at her best friend. He always knew exactly what to say to make her feel better.

* * *

><p>So that was it for chapter 3...<p>

Chapter 4 is going to be much more epic...it will be out asap as long as I get reviews.

Hope you enjoyed and keep reviewing. I appreciate them all. :)


	5. Together in Hogwarts

Chapter 4

_Flashback_

_The two turn their trolleys towards the wall side by side. Ron squeezes Hermione's hand as she gasps slightly feeling that pulse of electricity run through her again._

_"1...2...3!"_

_Ron said as he took off running at the wall with Hermione right behind him she closed her eyes as they both went right at the wall...this was so bizarre...they were going to crash into it. Why was he making her do this?_

_Suddenly she heard a loud engine and when she opened her eyes she knew he had been telling the truth. They were on a completely different platform with the sign on the wall saying "platform nine and three quarters." She smiled as Ron walked ahead as they both gave their trolleys to the porters. The train in front of them was magnificent it had the name "Hogwarts express." on the front._

_"Hermione c'mon lets find a carriage."_

_Ron said snapping her out of her thought yet again as they both stepped on to the train. When they finally found a carriage they sat down, she sat opposite him as they both smiled at each other. He could tell she was nervous so he did what he did best...he comforted her by taking her hand._

_"Mione its going to be ok. You are going to fit in fine."_

_Hermione smiled at her best friend. He always knew exactly what to say to make her feel better._

_End of Flashback_

Once they had got off the boats-Hermione and Ron had been in the same boat as Harry Potter, Ginny Armstrong, Luna Lovegood and Neville Longbottom, they huddled all together until the giant-who Ron cringed at every time he spoke to the group of first years-started to walk through two massive gold doors and then when they reached the top of the steps a rather stern looking middle aged woman stood in front of them. She waited until they were silent then she spoke.

"Welcome first years to Hogwarts. My Name is Professor McGonagall Now where we stand outside now will soon come very familiar to you. The Great Hall is where we feast, hold examinations and hold assemblies if necessary. I would like you to follow me in in silence where you will meet the rest of your classmates and we can sort you into your respective house which are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin."

And with that she turned around and opened the doors with the flick of her wand and lead the group of terrified first years where thousand of eyes watched them. Ron took Hermione's hand and squeezed it. She did the same. There were four tables aligned vertically she assumed were the different houses and a large horizontal table where 10 middle aged people sat and a long bearded man with a wizard hat sat in the middle (who she assumed were the teachers and the headmaster in the middle.) They stopped at the top where they lined up. One by one first year were called up by Professor McGonagall, they were sat on a stool facing the four tables where they then had a very old hat placed on their head who decided which house they were to be placed in.

Harry was placed in Gryffindor as well as Ginny and Neville. Luna was placed in Ravenclaw.

"Hermione Granger."

That was her name. She looked at Ron helplessly as he mouthed "good luck" to her. She started to walk up the steps and sat down on the chair where Professor McGonagall placed the hit on her head. She wasn't sure how it decided which house she would be put into so she tried to think of happy thoughts and hopefully she would be put into….

"Gryffindor!"

She smiled hearing that name as everyone in Gryffindor cheered loudly and quickly got up walking over to the table sitting down next to Ginny and Harry. Ron was the last 1st year to be sorted and he was sorted into Gryffindor. She was happy, they were together. That was the way it was meant to be.

The man with the beard stood up and tapped his glass with his spoon to quieten everyone down. Everyone looked up at him as he started to speak about rules. He introduced himself as "Professor Dumbledore" This was more like it. She knew she would like it here. Once he had finished he allowed them to eat. The biggest turkeys she had ever seen. Mountains of carrots. Now this was truly a school.

Ron, Hermione and the rest of the 1st years were lead to their dorms by one of the house prefects. Theirs just so happened to be Ron's older brother Percy. Or "perfect Percy" as Ron called him much to his parents disapproval. Hermione smirked as they continued along the corrider untill they reach the staircase and they started to walk up it

"This is the most direct route to the Gryffindor common room have a look at the pictures on the right wave to them if they wave to you….oh keep an eye on the staircases they like to change. Please keep up!"

Percy said as Ron sighed wishing they didn't look so similar in hair colour and knowing he would get a beating when people found out he was related to "perfect Percy" Hermione smiled to herself she was glad she didnt have any siblings to be embarrased off. If she ever had children she would make up for it by having a big family maybe six or seven preferably 5 boys and 2 girls speaking off which...

They had reached the top of the stairs and there in front of them was a door with a hung portrait of a very fat lady wearing a pink silk dress on it. They all stopped behind percy, the fat lady was twiddling with her hair and filing her nails sitting on what looked like a wooden floor and when she noticed them she stood up and said in a sharp "headmistress" voice,

"Password."

The children all held their breath untill percy spoke

"Caput Draconis"

The Fat lady smiled as the door opend inwards. Percy immediately started walking again as they all walked into the massive room plastered in red.

"This is the gryffindor common room. The boys dormitories are upstairs first on your left, the girls are same on your right. You will find all your belongings have already been brought up here. Breakfast will be served from 7 sharp untill 9. Then classes start at half 9 with the exception of tommorow where first years will stay in the great hall and Professor McGonagol will give you your timetables. Any questions?"

There was silence.

"Good. Now I will escort a group of you to breakfast at half past 7 so please be ready in here at that time otherwise you will have to find your own way there."

Percy said as all the first years nodded and with that he walked off. Most of the 1st years claimed the seats except for Ron and Hermione.

"Well I think I'm going to go to bed, are u mione?"

"Yea I am so tired."

They started to walk up the stairs untill they had to go their seperate ways atleast untill the morning,

Ron smiled and hugged her.

"Night you."

"Night Ron."

Ron went to the left and Hermione walked upstairs to the right. As she lay in bed that night she realised how lucky she was to have her birth best friend with her in this strange school and knew that her parents would be proud of her.

* * *

><p>So that was it for Chapter 4...please review the more reviews I get the sooner the next chapter will be out.<p>

I am going away on holiday for 2 weeks on Friday 13th so the next chapter will probaly be out when I get back and hey I might even upload a double lot depending if you guys review or now.

Anyway enough rambling Chapter 5 will be hopefully better.

Hope you liked it

x


	6. Chapter 5: First night

Thanks you to heronlove, Cassjane3 and TroyWeb for Reviewing

For those of you who noticed my fraction mistake in Chapter 5 (4) I wrote that part of my story at half 11 in the evening I am usually okish with fractions but obviously my brain wasn't working and wanted to sleep but I was on a writing streak (or rather a typing streak) so I apologise. I tried to change it but fanfiction wouldn't let me so it stays :/

Oh well so yea this is late but I haven't had much time to get on to write so stay tuned and I will be uploading the next chapter next week (hopefully)

Review as always

x

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

_Flashback_

"_Well I think I'm going to go to bed, are you mione?"_

_"Yea I am so tired."_

_They started to walk up the stairs untill they had to go their seperate ways atleast untill the morning,_

_Ron smiled and hugged her._

_"Night you."_

_"Night Ron."_

_Ron went to the left and Hermione walked upstairs to the right. As she lay in bed that night she realised how lucky she was to have her birth best friend with her in this strange school and knew that her parents would be proud of her._

_End of Flashback_

"Hermione..."

Hermione is walking through a forest with a new pet cat which she has named Cruickshanks when she hears her name being called in a whisper. She immediately spins around. There is no one there. Crookshanks suddenly stops and runs off the way they just walked from.

"Crookshanks! Where are you going?"

She sighed and ran off after her cat. She could usually catch up with him by now but her legs were not going as fast as they should.

"_Maybe someone has cursed me."_

Thinking to herself she doesn't notice a big stone in the way, her foot catches on it and she goes flying and lands in a heap.

"AHHHHHHHHH"

"Hermione."

"Who's there!?"

Hermione desperately tries to get up but her legs feel like they are paralysed.

"Hermione it's me. Wake up."

"_Wake up?" _That didn't make any sense she was awake...she was in the woods.

"I am awake."

She says to the unknown voice hoping it will leave her alone.

"Mione...c'mon we're late for breakfast."

Suddenly light shines straight to her from nowhere and everything fades to black. Then she automatically opens her eyes and a blurred picture of someone with pale white skin and orange coloured hair..._Wait what?_

She is suddenly jolted away by the figure shaking her as the picture becomes clear-Ron. She sighs with relief and sits up staring at him.

"Mione c'mon we only have 15 minutes left for breakfast...get dressed!"

He demands as he leaves the room.

_Since when did he become so bossy? And why was he in her room?!_

She kicks off her duvet and stands up when she realises that her skin is all scaly and her fingers and feet are webbed.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHH"

Everything fades to black again and she jolts awake with sweat dripping down her face. The other three girls look at her- Lavender Brown, Parvati Patil and Fay Dunbar.

Lavender- the girl who drew the short straw and so has the bed beside her on the left started to speak.

"Hermione are you ok?"

She didn't know what to say. Was she? Well maybe..

"Yea I'm fine Lav...sorry I just had a nightmare."

"Yes we guessed that.."

Parvati remarked. Despite only been at Hogwarts for a day Patil and Hermione didn't start off on the right foot due to the fact that Parvati's owl had gone missing and there had been feathers in Hermione's cat's basket. Hermione sighed and rolled her eyes at her. She was not in the mood for an argument.

"What time is it?"

"It's nearly 7.."

Fay-the third and final roommate in their dorm answered. Hermione quite liked Fay-she was quiet like her but was as nearly as smart as her.

"Well I may as well get up since I am awake already. I will go shower and get dressed. I guess I will see you at breakfast girls, do you want me to keep seats for you?"

Lavender asked getting up. Parvati and Fay both nodded their thanks to her as they collected their robes. Lavender looked at Hermione who still hasn't answered. She snaps out of her thoughts. She would like to make some friends that are girls but there's just one thing that is stopping her.

"Hermione do you want to join us?"

Ron.

"Uh no thanks Lav I said I would sit with Ron."

Lavender shrugs and walks out the room.

An hour later...

Hermione and Ron are sitting at the Gryffindor table eating their breakfast when Hermione hears whispering at the bottom end of the table. She sighs and glances whilst Ron and Harry are fixated on eating their breakfasts. She was right- Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil were pointing and giggling in her direction. She guessed it was because she was sitting with two boys. She knew this year would be challenging and her fellow classmates would test her and Ron's friendship as well as their relationship.

_"As long as they dont find out my secret."_

* * *

><p>So guys that was it for chapter 5. Yea it is quite short but stay paitent and I will upload the next chapter ASAP. My life has been very hectic the past month or so and I havent had much time to write or any ideas to be able to write.<p>

Thanks as always fro reading and reveiews are welcome

x


End file.
